Just need a break
by Azalyen
Summary: Kagome returns to her time....again. Unfortunately I'm not very good at summaries. Rated PG-13 for possible language and themes.


Welcome to my second InuYasha fanfiction!! ^^   
  
Rumiko Takashi owns InuYasha, not me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome! Honey! Come on get up!" a sweet but stern voice echoed.  
  
Kagome grabbed the covers and wrapped them around her head. She'd do anything to stay asleep....   
  
she finally had a nice warm bed, she was able to wear socks and not have to worry about trashing   
  
them in a midnight run in with a demon, or in a walk to the well after another fight with InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome, if you don't get up you'll be late for school!"  
  
It was Monday already!? I have a test on Thursday... she remembered in a dreamy state.  
  
"Kagome! Get up now or I'm going to send your brother up there!!"  
  
She sat up slowly, reluctantly leaving a comfort that she hadn't had in such a long time.   
  
After rubbing her eyes a bit, she looked over at the clock-  
  
"7:30!?!?!?!"  
  
Kagome swung her feet over the side of her bed and scrambled to go through all the books   
  
that had been strawn about her room during her last minute study time, and toss what she   
  
assumed she'd need for the day in her trusty yellow backpack. She scampered down the stairs,   
  
appearing at the breakfast table long enough to scoop up a slice of toast and nearly swallow   
  
it whole. After patting Souta on the head purely to embarrass him, she ran back upstairs and   
  
grabbed up her backpack and give her room a final once over before she'd start the walk to the   
  
bus stop at the end of her street.   
  
"Let's see here......" quick glance at her desk...   
  
Her eyes fell her photo album. She flashed a quick look at the clock. 7:45, well....I've got a   
  
few minutes left..She dropped her bag at the base of her desk before sinking down into the   
  
chair and opening the leather cover. The first picture was one that she'd managed to get of   
  
Shippo sitting still. Granted he was asleep.... After Miroku found out about the "magic" of   
  
her camera, he'd insisted that he be in every picture, to protect them it from any anti magic in the area.   
  
First class ham.....   
  
After making it past all the different photos that Miroku had been in, she stumbled on one of her   
  
favorites of Sango and Kirara. She was wearing her hair down and casual clothes as opposed to her   
  
slayer outfit. Kirara was sleeping in the grass next to her and Sango was relaxing. The fact that it   
  
was a beautiful day was also great. But her favorite part about the picture was that shortly after it   
  
was taken Miroku mysteriously "tripped" and planted his face somewhere near Sango's belly button.   
  
Lucky for him she'd left her boomerang back at the campsite. Unfortunately that meant she got to use   
  
her fists to beat him up.  
  
A few page turns later she came across the InuYasha section of her photo album...and slammed it shut.  
  
"I don't need to be thinking about him all day..." she growled to herself. She then scooped up her backpack   
  
and hurtled down the stairs after realizing it was 7:55.   
  
"Kagome wait!!!"  
  
What now!? "Yes mom?"  
  
"Do you really want to go to school in your pajamas?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaede hobbled out of her huts exit into the stone walkway that lead all the way down the hill to the center of town.   
  
She squinted and blinked a bit as she looked up at the horizon. It was such a quiet peaceful day....  
  
"Are you sure you should be in the sun? You'll start to get even more wrinkles." a familiar voice sneered.  
  
So much for my calm day....  
  
"Hello InuYasha." Kaede' s calm voice answered back.  
  
"NO I'M NOT GOING TO GO AND GET HER BACK!!!" InuYasha screamed. "IT'S-"  
  
"Not your fault." Kaede finished.  
  
"AND I-"  
  
"Shouldn't take any of the blame. Of course not InuYasha."  
  
Kaede turned to look at the now flabberghasted hanyoukai.   
  
"Feh. Just shut up. Ya old hag."   
  
And with that he hopped off. Most likely to wallow in his own self blame for the whole incident with Kagome.   
  
"Why can't they just admit when they're wrong...?" Kaede wondered to herself.   
  
"It is very immature isn't it?" a mature voice said.   
  
"Welcome back Miroku. Any luck?"  
  
The monk sighed. "No...it seems that all of the women in the village were all either far to young or far to old...  
  
No offense to you Kaede. But I need someone who would actually be able to bear my child and-"  
  
"I thought you were going to that village to vanquish an evil spirit..."   
  
Miroku cleared his throught. "Yes...well.....It seems that the demon..."  
  
"Evil spirit." Kaede reminded him.  
  
"Erm....well....I....."  
  
"Quit while your ahead priest." an exhausted voice said.   
  
"Ah...Sango. I see you've also returned," Kaede said turning to face the young slayer. "I certainly hope you had   
  
better luck with your "enemy" then Miroku did."  
  
"Naturally." Sango said confidently.   
  
"You look exhausted Lady Sango...."  
  
"Don't even think about it monk..." she said threateningly, raising her haritatsu.  
  
"T-Think about what?!" the monk said innocently and nervously at the same time. A giant boomerang is quite frightening.  
  
Kaede sighed a bit. "Have either of you seen Shippo lately today?"  
  
"Last I saw him he was playing with Kirara." Sango said assuringly.  
  
Shippo came bounding happily up with Kirara close behind.  
  
"What is this, some sort of meeting?" the kitsune asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.  
  
"To be honest...." Kaede said with a deep sigh. "I was hoping to talk with you all about a certain   
  
hanyoukai and reincarnation."  
  
"I see..." Sango and Miroku said unanimously.  
  
"Who? Who!?"  
  
"Kagome and InuYasha, Shippo." Sango said gently.  
  
"What about me?" InuYasha said landing behind Kaede.  
  
"Apologize to Kagome, InuYasha!" Shippo said bluntly.  
  
Oh no.... Kaede thought.. Now we'll never get him to say he's sorry.  
  
"Yeah sure ok." InuYasha said in the same tone as Shippo.  
  
Kaede blinked at the triple positive. "W-What did you say?" she stammered in utter surprise.  
  
"Is your brain finally going? I said I'd apologize."  
  
"Well..I for one am very pround of InuYasha." Miroku said as though he'd had confidence in him all along.  
  
"So long as you get her to apologize to me first."  
  
And with that the hanyoukai once again took his leave.   
  
"Great......" Sango said with little faith. Though she had great respect for Kagome   
  
(after all she had put up with both Miroku and InuYasha much longer then anyone else) ,   
  
she knew that her friend was very stubborn with somethings, and apologizing to InuYasha   
  
in a case like this was one of them.  
  
Shippo had scampered off somewhere during the others conversation.   
  
"Bah. As much as I love Kagome...it'll take forever for them to apologize to one another!   
  
So its up to us. Isn't that right Kirara??"  
  
The cat spirit bristled its fur in response.  
  
"I don't know how yet Kirara!" Shippo cried out in frustration. "I really miss her though..."   
  
he said dropping down to the ground and sobbing. Kirara wondered over to him and leaned against   
  
him assuringly. "Your right!! I can't give up hope! She'll come back, I know it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know....the ending was cheesy....DUN HURT ME!! *cowers* If i went any further   
  
it'd interefere with the next plot. Whatever that may be..... One of my first IY serious fanfics.  
  
R&R please. 


End file.
